Hot and Cold
by starhawk2005
Summary: Giftfic for my wonderful beta, canyr12. Alternate shower scene for the second chapter of The God Who Cried Wolf (Light in the Dark series).


**Hot and Cold**

**Author: starhawk2005**

**Fandom: Marvel's Avengers**

**Date: April 2013**

**Pairing: Loki/ Jane (Lokane)**

**Rating: Adult (18+).**

**Summary: Alternate shower scene for the second chapter of The God Who Cried Wolf (A Light in the Dark series)**

**Disclaimer: Somehow I don't think Marvel ever gets **_**this **_**dirty.**

**Author's Note: Written for canyr12's birthday. Although n****ot only for that; this is a small token of my appreciation for all the help she has given me in writing the Light in the Dark series – particularly the whole 'Long Con' aspect, as we have come to call it. ;) **

**In any case, she would have preferred the shower scene in God Who Cried Wolf to have involved some sex, so….here you are, hon! ;)**

…lust coils hotly in her belly, but when Jane nearly slips on the wet surface beneath her, she decides this really isn't the best place for this. "Let me just wash my hair, and then let's move somewhere where I'm less likely to break my leg," she suggests, and Loki nods and moves back, letting her step under the spray and rinse herself.

Moments later, however, he seems to change his mind. Jane gasps as she is grabbed and yanked back against him without warning, his erection grinding against her.

"You have no cause for fear, little one. I will not allow you to fall." An evil chuckle sounds in her ear.

Loki reaches around her, pressing her hands together, a thin green snake uncoiling from the air and wriggling around, binding her wrists. "_Now_ what are you up to?" she asks a little breathlessly, but all she gets is that sinister chuckle in reply. Figures.

The snake shapeshifts into a green rope, and Loki takes the free end, tugging forwards and upwards until Jane is standing under the shower's spray again, her arms raised over her head. She expects him to loop the end around the showerhead itself, but instead the rope attaches itself to the ceiling somehow, similar to the very first time she submitted to him. How long ago that seems now, even though it really isn't.

Jane has to keep her head way back to keep the water out of her face, but the waterflow dies down suddenly to a mere dribble, the temperature cooling significantly. It runs down her neck, trickling, _tickling_, hardening her nipples and bringing goosebumps to her skin as the chilled droplets race down breast, belly and thighs.

Warm hands slip up her sides, massaging the coolness of the water away, his face pressing into the side of her neck. Teeth graze against her skin, scraping against her neck and shoulder. Jane groans, too tired to even begin to make an attempt at modesty, when his fingers find her nipples and start to gently roll and tug on them.

She feels the water get just a _little_ colder, teasing at her nerves as she closes her eyes. Her exhausted brain can barely process everything – the icy tickle of the water, the warmth of Loki's hands and body. Despite what he told Fury, it seems like there's _plenty_ of the trickster left in him, at least when it comes to this. Lucky her.

He takes her chin gently in his hand and turns her face to kiss her deeply, his tongue surprisingly cool – was he drinking the water while she was otherwise distracted? – and then he turns her to face him, her bonds adjusting easily.

The water warms slightly, now running its tickling path down her shoulders and back, and between the cheeks of her ass. Loki eyes her speculatively up and down, smirking in that familiar way as he plots his next wicked moves. He'd better not make her wait too long, or he's going to get an earful, especially after everything he's put her through!

Making a decision, he kneels down gracefully in front of her, looks up at her with an evil leer, and then sinks his fingers into her backside and buries his face between her shaky legs.

Jane gasps and digs her nails into the rope, arching against his limber tongue as it circles her clit. He's getting creative this time: fast circles, slow circles, a quick suck, a long slow lick. He leaves her no way to predict what he'll do next; he's following some pattern known only to him. It's working, though. Slow fire ignites inside Jane, starting from that sweet spot he's toying with so skilfully, spreading into her thighs and belly. It jolts up a few more degrees as one of his hands leaves the curve of her backside and slides back towards him, wet fingers slipping deep into her core. The water flow increase back to nearly maximum, turning even warmer and hammering on her shoulders and back, a gentle massage in counterpoint to Loki's diabolical ministrations.

She's close, so _damned_ close, and he must know it too, but he just stops, leering up at her again. "You sonofabitch," Jane spits out without thinking, too overwhelmed by frustration and sheer _need_. "How can you-?"

"Did I indicate somehow that I was done with you, my eager little minx? A moment of your patience is all that is required, I promise." His leer continues as he spins her back around to her original position, facing away from him.

Jane can't see what he's doing, can barely hear anything with the water falling over her head again. A flash of colour below her catches her eye, though, and she watches with a little amusement as a torn condom wrapper washes past her foot and promptly gets stuck in the drain. Where the heck did _that _come from? Not that she's complaining; hopefully that's a sign they're about to move to the main event. About freakin' _time._

Loki's arm slides around her waist, and he hoists her up straight into the air, pulling her away from the shower spray and pressing her back against himself. Jane gasps, her feet scrabbling to brace themselves against his legs, as she struggles to regain some kind of balance. Once again her bonds adjust, and Jane uses the taut rope to try to steady herself.

She's barely found some kind of stability when Loki enters her, hard and deep. "Is this what you needed, love?" he purrs into her ear.

"More, goddamn you," Jane growls back at him. He'd better not try to make her beg. She is so _not_ in the mood.

He laughs but complies, thrusting inside her over and over, moving so fast that her head spins.

It's _so _good, yes, Christ, she just needs a teeny bit _more_-

Just as if he can read her mind (was he lying about that to Fury?), his other hand, which has been braced on the wall in front of them, moves between her legs. She expects him to touch her, stroke her, and she's confused when she feels him spread her folds wide, exposing her clit but not touching it.

The shower head rotates a bit on its axis, before Jane's bemused eyes, and then the water turns on full-blast. It hits her dead-center on her clit, and it's _cold_.

Jane shrieks before she can stop herself, Loki laughing in her ear as her muscles clamp around him. His finger strokes lightly across her clit, as the pulses of water tease and please. "I adore how _tight_ you become around me, whenever I torture your sweet little nub," he growls.

Dirty talk doesn't always do it for Jane (the line between _so-hot_ and _oh-my-god-that's-gross_ can be such a thin one), but right now it's the final piece of this sexual puzzle. A powerful orgasm barrels though her, every sensation melding into one.

The water warms slightly but continues to massage her clit in short bursts that push her orgasm on and on, and Loki never stops moving inside her.

It doesn't stop until she is totally spent, her whole body seeming to melt.

By the time her brain starts processing again, the water has been turned off, and her hands are free. That's all Jane has time to notice before she is scooped up, soaking wet. Loki carries her straight out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom, laying her down on the bedspread…

**And we now return you to our regularly scheduled fic. ;D**


End file.
